Hey Actrees! I Hate You but Saranghaeyo
by Kyuchul
Summary: Kim Heechul seorang yeoja , harus bertemu dengan artis yang paling dia benci ? Apa yang akan dilakukannya? KYUCHUL / HAECHUL / KYUMIN / HAEMIN Author : saya sendiri :) Reviiewnya please :'(
1. Chapter 1

Hey… Artist ! I HATE YOU BUT SARANGHAEYO

Cast : Kyuhyun ( Namja)

Heechul ( Yeoja )

Eunhyuk ( Namja )

Sungmin ( Yeoja )

Donghae ( Namja )

_**Apa salahnya menyukai seorang artis terkenal **_

_**Aku tahu impianku tidak akan terwujud **_

_**Tapi aku yakin kalau aku bisa menjadi jodohnya**_

_**Aku yakin **___

AUTHOR POV

SME mengeluarkan film terbaru mereka yang berjudul I'AM . Film itu banyak diminati oleh para fans dari artis SME yang menantikannya, dan para fans rela mengantri untuk mendaptkan tiketnya, juga rela datang subuh ke bioskop untuk cepat-cepat menonton film tersebut.

Tanggal 19 Mei 2012

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang yeoja yang berlari terburu-buru memasuki sebuah gedung bioskop, tiba-tiba terdengar suara "Pintu theater 2 telah dibuka, kepada semua penonton yang telah memiliki tiket silahkan memasuki theater 2" , yeoja itu pun panik ketika mendengar pengumuman itu , dia berlari mencari pintu yang ia maksud.

Akhirnya ia pun masuk ke dalam theater dua dan kini ia tengah sibuk mencari tempat duduknya.

" Hmm .. A seat 3 .. dimana itu ? Gumam Chullie yang sedari tadi masih mencari tempat duduk , dan akhirnya dia pun menemukannya , namun ketika ia menemukan tempat duduknya itu , ia pun merasa kesal " Hya .. Kim Heechul pintar sekali kau memilih tempat duduk yang paling depan , apa kau ingin membuat matamu buta " Batin Heechul berteriak. Akhirnya ia pun duduk dikursinya dengan persaan heran , karena kursi disamping kannanya itu kosong , dia berfikir hanya orang bodoh yang tidak datang untuk menonton film ini . Film pun dimulai.

Saat film sudah mencapai di tengah jalan , tiba-tiba Chullie merasa kalau A seat 2 yang tadinya kosong kini terisi oleh seseorang , karena penasaran ia pun melihat ke samping kanannya , ia terkejut melihat ada seorang namja aneh duduk disampingnya " orang ini pabbo atau memang sedang sakit , menonton film saja memakai mantel coklat tebal , kacamata hitam , topi berwarna hitam lengkap dengan masker hitam , apa dia waras ? " gumamnya dalam hati sambil terus menantap namja aneh itu.

Selama 10 menit Chullie menatap namja itu , namun tiba-tiba …

" sudah puas kau memandangiku dari tadi , kau datang kesini untuk menonton film atau hanya memandangi orang lain yang ada di sekitar sini " tiba-tiba namja yang berada disampingnya berkata pada Chullie yang dari tadi menatapnya aneh .

" Hmmm..anu …hmm… aku tidak menatapmu kok, kau saja yang pede dasar namja aneh " chulie menjawab dengan nada yang dibuat agak kesal , padahal sebenarnya dia merasa gugup karena dia memang menatap namja itu dari tadi .

"Sudahlah … jangan berisik , lebih baik kau lanjutkan menoton film itu , sayang jika kau membeli tiket dengan harga mahal dan kau tidak bisa menonton film yang kau sukai , hanya karena memandangiku yang tampan ini "

"Apa-apan orang ini pedenya tingkat tinggi " batin chullie , " Kau bilang wajahmu tampan ? kau menutupi wajahmu seperti itu dan kau bilang kau tampan , ayolah pasti kau juga merasa kan kalau pemain film itu lebih tampan dibandingkan dengan kau , apalagi donghae si fishy imut itu, aku sangat menyukainya andai saja donghae jadi pacarku , aku pasti senang " cerita chullie pada namja yang baru ia kenal *sebenernya belum kenal juga sih ahahahhaha*

" Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya , jadi kenapa kau menyukainya ?" Tanya namja itu agak kesal.

" Memangnya kau juga tahu tentang Donghaeku ? kau juga tidak tau kan ? Jelas saja aku lebih menyukai Donghae dibandingkan dengan pemain film yang satunya lagi , kau tahu kan Cho Kyuhyun , hah .. aku malas membicarakannya dia itu artis yang menyebalkan , sok cool , tidak sopan , dia juga selalu jadi saingan Donghaeku " heechul memanyunkan bibirnya .

" Haha… kau juga tidak tau apa-apa tentang dia , sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan, dasar yeoja pabbo " ucap namja itu kesal

" Apa kau bilang aku pabbo , yang sebenarnya pabbo itu aku atau kau , memakai mantel , kacamata , masker juga topi saat menonton bioskop , dasar namja anehhh " Chullie merasa kesal , hingga ia berteriak , dan tidak merasa kalau kini ia tengah ditatap tajam oleh para penonton yang ada di dalam ruang bioskop tersebut .

" Aishhh … kau ribut sekali sih ! apa kau tidak tahu ini dimana? " Teriak seorang penonton lain

Chullie pun berdiri sambil membungkukan badannya " Ah .. hmm mian…" kata-katanya terpotong ketika tangannya ditarik oleh seorang namja.

" Sudahlah cepat duduk , dan tonton film itu , jika kau terlau lama berdiri mereka akan tambah geram "

" Baiklah " Chullie memanyunkan bibirnya

30 menit kemudian film selesai , dan lampu ruangan bioskop menyala, seluruh orang yang ada didalam ruangan pun keluar , namun Chullie malah tertidur dan namja yang dari tadi disamping Chullie pun heran dan sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah Chullie yang sedang tertidur, ia mencoba untuk pergi tanpa membangunkan Chullie , namun usahanya sia-sia , karena Chullie tidur bersandar dibahunya sambil memegag pergelangan tangannya erat .

Namja itu menghela nafas , lalu mendekatkan bibirnya yang ditutupi masker ke dekat telinga Chullie " Hei .. bangun filmnya sudah selesai , apa kau mau TERTIDUR DISINI SAMPAI PENONTON BERIKUTNYA DATANG , BANGUN YEOJA PABBO " teriak namja itu

Chulie pun kaget dan menarik tangannya secara reflex . " apa kau tidak tahu suaramu itu bisa membuat telingaku tuli " ucap Chullie sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya

" Hah … sudahlah aku pergi dulu , dan jangan lupa bersihkan ilermu dari kursi itu " ujar namja itu pergi meninggalkan Chullie .

" eh .. iler apa maksudnya? Batin Chullie. Chullie pun merasa kesal dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk meninggalkan ruangan bioskop , namun tiba-tiba " Creck"… sesuatu jatuh dari pahanya .

" eh ..ini apa ? gelang ? berukirkan huruf K ? punya siapa ini ? kenapa bisa ada di atas pahaku ?" batin Chullie

Chullie pergi meninggalkan rungan bioskop itu sambil berfikir gelang siapa yang ia pegang itu. " hmm seingatku aku tidak mempunyai gelang seperti ini, mungkin Teuki onnie ? ah tidak … dia tidak mungkin memakai gelang seperti ini… atau jangan-jangan ini gelang namja tadi ? ya tidak salah lagi ini gelang namja tadi , lagi pula saat terbangun tadi aku merasa kalau aku menarik tangannya , ah benar ini gelang namja tadi , eh .. tapi bagaimana cara mengembalikannya? Ah … sudahlah bawa saja gelang ini siapa tahu aku bisa mengembalikannya , tapi K … siapa itu K ? apa itu namanya ? atau nama pacarnya? Adiknya ? atau … ah sudahlah lebih baik yang terpenting hari ini aku pulang kerumah " Chullie memasukan gelang itu kedalam tas kecilnya sambil berlari menuju rumahnya .

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hey… Artist ! I HATE YOU BUT SARANGHAEYO

( Chapter 2)

_**K?**_

_**Ternyata memang benar **_

_**Kau pemiliknya **_

_**Apa yang harus kulakukan**_

_**Jika pada kenyataanya aku membencimu**_

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian di bioskop , Chullie masih memikirkan siapa pemilik gelang yang berukirkan huruf K itu ,sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan gelang itu, namun karena sifatnya yang pelupa ,membuat ia takut kalau gelangnya hilang , dan ia memutuskan untuk menggantungkan gelang itu dikalungnya.

Heechul POV

Aku berjalan ke ruang kelas ku , kelas XI-A . Seperti biasa murid-murid disana sedang sibuk membicarakan dunia K-POP yang sedang heboh . Aku duduk di bangkuku , seperti biasa aku duduk di dekat Wookie.

" Hyaa… Chullie lihat ini Kyu Oppa tampan sekali kan " Wookie berteriak tepat di telingaku sambil menunjuk poster Kyu Oppa, si artis menyebalkan.

" yayayaya … kau tidak perlu berteriak di telingaku kan " aku memutar bola mataku

" lihat ini ! poster keluaran terbaru loh .. kau tahu tidak? " Wookie menciumi foto Kyuhyun

" Aduh .. Wookie berapa kali harus ku bilang kalau Donghae oppa ku lebih tampan , lagi pula si Kyu Oppa itu menye…" Kata- kata ku terpotong ketika melihat muka Wookie yang berubah menjadi agak kecewa. " eh .. anu mianhe jangan kecewa begitu .. aku bukannya tidak menyukai Kyu , haynya saja dia menyebalkan " ucapku

" Aku kecewa bukan karena kau dasar Pabbo " Wookie memanyunkan bibirnya

" Lalu karena apa ? " aku bingung dengan kata-kata Wookie

" Habis gelang yang selalu ia pakai menghilang … biasanya dia memakai gelang itu di pergelangan tangan kananya "

" Eh.. Gelang ? " tanyaku penasaran , jujur saja aku agak sedikit takut kalau gelang ini milik si KYU Oppa itu , bukannya kepedean tapi yang namanya takdir tidak tahukan .

" hmmm…. Tunggu aku punya foto gelangnya kok , sebentar .." wookie mengeluarkan map yang isinya semua fot-foto Kyuhyun, aku kaget , karena foto-foto Donghaeku tidak sebanyak itu .

" ini " Wookie menunjukkan foto gelang Kyu padaku , dan aku kaget sekali , karena ternyata feelingku benar, gelang yang ada dileher ku ini gelang si artis bodoh itu. Aduh bagaimana ini .

" eh … memangnya gelang itu penting untuknya ?"

" Tentu saja penting , karena gelang itu dari pacarnya yang sangat ia sayangi , maksudku mantanya , karena ia ditinggal pergi oleh pacarnya , dan ku dengar Donghaelah yang mengambil pacarnya " kata wookie

" Tidak mungkin Donghaeku , dia itu Fishyku , baik , tampan dan semuanya " aku memanyunkan bibirku

"itu sih terserah kau aku hanya memberi tahu " wookie menatap ku dingin

" Anu .. apa kau tau bagaimana cara untuk menemui Kyu oppa?" tanyaku agak malu

" Hmm… untuk apa ?" Tanya Wookie dingin

" Hanya bertanya saja "

" Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Kyu Oppa , kau datang saja ke sekolah Kyunghee , dia sedang syuting disana , dan jika kau ingin bertemu dengan Donghae oppa , dia juga ada disana "

" Oh … Gomawo Wookie " aku memeluk Wookie , ia pun kaget dan membalas pelukanku .

Author POV

Bel tanda pelajaran pun berakhir , dan semua murid sekolah SM pun keluar berhamburan .

Heechul segera berlari menuju gerbang untuk mengambil sepedanya .

" Aku harus menemuinya sekarang juga , mengembalikan gelang yang penting bagi hidupnya , dan kembali ke kehidupanku seperti biasa" Chullie mengayuh sepedahnya sampai ke tempat yag ia tuju.


End file.
